1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of enhancing a comprehensive electricity characteristic including a high voltage property and a low voltage property in a high-voltage power Darlington transistor.
The present invention also relates to a comprehensive technology for improving a high voltage property of a high-voltage power transistor as well as a Darlington transistor.
2. Description of the Prior Art